


And How I Ache For You

by fandramatics



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Agatha wakes up in a bed that isn't her own and this makes her life especially complicated.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	And How I Ache For You

She shifted on the bed. The soft fabric of the pillow against her face held a familiar scent, but not her own. It made her veer and, after she released a small groan, open her eyes.

The darkness that filled the room wasn’t created by the closed thick drapes alone, a glimpse of the world outside the bedroom revealed little additional light.

Agatha sat up. She rubbed her eyes and her temple, sighed.

This wasn’t her apartment. Or, rather, Zoe’s.

She knew this scent and this place all too well.

_ “Come to my place?” _ was the question he had repeated day after day. She had yet to say ‘no’ to him. His library, his nature itself, her curiosity. All of that she could use as an excuse. He had none, he didn’t need one, he didn’t care to come up with one.

Her presence was enough of a constant for his lawyer to know her by now. One of the few people who knew who she was, not the woman who had inhabited the body before her.

Dracula had told her to live with him more than once, she said ‘no’ every single time. They weren’t an item, they weren’t a thing, there was no reason for them to share a place. Especially in times like these when women had never been so free. There was a long way to go, of course, but she had never known such freedom before.

“You’re awake. Good.” His voice made her raise her eyes. He stood at the bedroom doorway in his sleeping pants alone. His bare chest a sight she took in as if she hadn’t done it many times before. She caught him smirking when their eyes met again.

The Count stalked towards the bed, crawled his way to her until her only option was to either kiss him or fall back. He stole a kiss from her, teeth teasing at her lower lip until she opened up to him and laid back down. He was all over her, his warmth all around her form, his body between her legs, his hair between her fingers.

A soft noise escaped her as he allowed more of his weight to cover her. The cage of his arms trapping her further under his spell. His breath teased her flesh when he broke the kiss and went for her chin, her jaw, down to her neck. His fingers slipping under her blouse and riding her of it without a second thought.

“No bra?” he sneered, hand caressing its way up her belly to her breast, digits playing with her nipple. He took the other in his mouth, scraped his teeth against her skin before he used his tongue.

Agatha arched against him, used a free hand to try and get rid of his pants, earning herself a chuckled when she failed.

“No need to hurry,” he said, before tracing down her belly with kisses, drawing her pants down and out of his way.

Dracula stood on his knees, watched her form, grinning. “No bra or underwear?” He took off his pants, revealing an erection, stroked himself a couple of times. “Have I gone predictable to you?”

“I wanted sex,” she said, studying his features. 

He met her clear orbs with dilated pupils, kissed her again, hard. “Stay with me and I’ll keep you satisfied.”

“No,” she muttered against his mouth. Agatha grunted when his cock brushed against her entrance.

The Count faced her, guided her gaze to the space between them, had her watch as he guided himself into her, but did little more than to coat himself on her juices.

She reached for him. “If you won’t do it, I will.”

Her hand was beside her face in a blink. He clicked his tongue. “No, you’ll let me play.”

The former nun rolled her eyes.

“How many times more will I have to bed you before you accept me?” he prompted.

“Is this a complaint?” she rose her eyebrows.

“You know it isn’t.” He planted a kiss at her breastbone.

“We’re having sex, we see each other every day. What more do you want?”

“You,” he said, staring dead into her eyes. “I want you all to myself.”

“I’m not marrying you.”

He chuckled. “Interesting where your mind went.” He kissed the side of her breast. “Why not? Have I not courted you enough?”

She closed her eyes as he teased her body with his mouth, eventually rubbing his prick against her core. “Why does it matter?”

“Will you have me say it? Because I will, loud and clear.”

“Don’t do it.” She shot, searching his face. “It won’t change anything.”

“Why shouldn’t I say it then?” He faced her. “Are you afraid to hear it?”

Her silence was filled only by her heavy breathing. He teased at her slit, slipped inside her with only the head.

“Do you want me to beg you?” He questioned.

“I want you to be quiet, for once, while we have sex.”

“Can’t do it.” He sneered, kissed her full on the lips. Moved deeper inside her, earning a muffled groan. He broke the kiss. “Agatha Van Helsing, will you marry me?”

“Shut up.” she hissed, legs wrapping around his hips, forcing him deeper.

He didn’t fight her, but neither did he gave her anything else. “Stay the night.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

He escaped her legs, laid back beside her on the bed. His breathing heavy, his hard cock glistening with her fluids. He smirked when she cursed under her breath in her mother tongue.

“Prick,” she hissed.

“Hard,” he replied.

Agatha eyed him, head to toe, lingering on his member. She swallowed. “Why now?”

“Because I’ve had enough,” he said. “I want more, Agatha. I want all of it.”

“I’m not your property.”

“I don’t care. I want you here, I want you mine. I don’t want to share.”

She frowned. “You think I--”

“I know you didn’t, but you could and we both know that. I’m not your beau, nor your fiancé, and not your husband. I don’t know what we are, you won’t name it or allow me to do it.” He touched her cheek.

“We’re not supposed to do this,” she said.

“Rich coming from the most unconventional nun I’ve ever met.” The Count studied her features. He crawled back to her. “Have me.” He pecked her mouth. “You won’t let me have you, but you also don’t say ‘no’ to me. You used to be tougher than that, Agatha.”

“Should I start saying ‘no’ to you?” she provoked.

“Start saying ‘yes’.” He insisted, kissed her. “I want you, Agatha.”

She broke the kiss, felt his teeth scrape her lips, heard the growl coming from deep down his chest.

The Count inched closer, brushed his mouth against her ear, whispered words that made her close her eyes and shiver.

“Stop it,” she sighed.

He caught her wrists, laid them above her head where he kept them. Moved his body back over hers. He nibbled at her ear, pecked at her jaw. “I don’t need you to say it back.”

“Don’t repeat it,” she avoided his glance.

“Why? Why can’t you take it?” he snarled. “You’ll have me all over you, touching you, fucking you. But you won’t have me as your husband. You don’t want me to say it, but you don’t leave when I do.”

“Will you ever outgrow the beast?” she challenged.

He nipped at her neck. “Playing dumb with me?”

“Oh, please, as if you had any self-control.” She hissed.

He caught her chin between his fingers. “Do you have any? Because you keep coming back to me time and time again.”

“Of course, because you never did that.”

“I never hid my reasons. I want you, and you know it.”

“It isn’t this simple.”

“It  _ is _ simple.” He insisted, he brushed their lips. “I love you. I’m not willing to share, I’m not willing to let go when you keep coming back. And don’t say it’s the sex, you’ve lived these times long enough to know you could have whoever you wanted. Say whatever you have to say to yourself to make peace on it. I don’t need your words, I only need you.”

“You don’t need me, you never did.”

“You don’t need me either, but you won’t leave. I don’t want you to leave, I want you to stay and I want you to stay forever.”

“Why don’t you just make yourself a bride?”

“That’s not what I want, stop avoiding the real topic here.” He paused, tilted his head. “You don’t know what’s stopping you, do you?”

“I know myself, unlike someone.”

“Leave me, then.”

“You know I can’t, you’re too dangerous to--”

“Is this what you tell yourself? What if I gave you my word not to hurt anyone? Would you leave then?”

She didn’t answer, he kissed her hard.

Agatha’s body burned, his touch was everywhere, his mouth exploring her with as much hunger. She moaned, arching against his body.

“Marry me,” he breathed against her flesh more than once.

Dracula only became quiet when he guided his cock to her entrance, slipped into her, making her groan in his mouth. She moved against him and he met each move with a hard thrust. “Be my wife. All mine.”

Van Helsing kissed him to silence. She trapped his hips with her legs, holding him tighter than before. She wouldn’t release him until he had come inside her, and was determined to fight any reasoning he could have to escape her a second time.

She panted hard as his strokes stole her breath, grunted when he touched the right spots, and had her come for him with a cry. He moved faster until he spilled, allowed himself time over her, caressing her sides.

“I do love you.”

Agatha hated him. She hated every time he said it and made her agitated, how she couldn’t escape the fascination, the pull between them. Hated how she loved his touch, how she loved to watch him, how she still had so many questions but had no hurry to ask them. She fought the feeling deep down on her chest that wouldn’t let go of him. He could be a monster, but God had cursed her to love him.

She swallowed. “Fuck you,” she hissed.

“Give me a couple of minutes and you may fuck me yourself,” he smirked.

He shouldn’t be this familiar, he shouldn’t be this safe. She should have been more alarmed when she woke up on his bed, she shouldn’t have watched him with lust. Shouldn’t have accepted his usual invitation wearing less than she normally did because she hoped he’d take it all off and have his way with her when they got to his place.

The anger she felt shouldn’t have as answer the idea of riding him until he could say nothing else but her name.

The way he claimed to love her shouldn’t feel familiar. And loving him shouldn’t feel right. She should never have wondered if they had done this before, perhaps in another life.

Dracula moved and she didn’t fight him when he exposed her neck, sank his teeth on her flesh. He went through her mind and she didn’t protest, instead, her hands caressed his back, held the back of his neck as if he was her lover, her husband.

The Count pulled away, licked her clean, closed any wounds he might have created. Kissed her time and time again before laying his head down on her chest. The taste of her struggle still in his mouth.

Agatha held him, as she had done on the dream. She didn’t let go of him. 

Neither of them spoke, but she stayed the whole night, knowing she had never been so bare to him. And such an idea made her surprisingly calm. She really shouldn’t have been surprised by now, he did these things to her.


End file.
